Explaination
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Hinata wants to know what's wrong with Damian and Damian needs to understand his feelings. Dick explains.


**A/N: This was harder than I thought to write. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: If I seriously owned Batman and Naruto I would be vacationing in France.**

"Is everything okay for Damian at home?" Hinata asked, her glove-covered hand wrapped around a warm cup of hot chocolate.

Dick looked up from his own hot chocolate, his bottom lip unwillingly going between his teeth. The two were standing near a hot chocolate stand in the park. Cooling weather had called from the two to start wearing jackets, hats, and gloves. Dick woudn't deny that Hinata looked rather cute in the lavender-colored winter jacket with black gloves and white hat; but he was getting off track.

"He's...going through something," he admitted. Dick wasn't sure if Hinata was aware of the crush Damian had on her. If that was the case, he didn't want this topic to become something more awkward than where it was going.

Hinata fully turned to Dick, her eyes laced with genuine concern and suspicion, "Richard, I can tell there's something really bothering him. He's more withdrawn than usual, and I can tell he's one wrong word from loosing it." she explained.

Tapping his cup, Dick looked up to the graying sky, thinking it would give him the best way to respond. Soon enough, he took in a deep breath and looked at Hinata.

"I wasn't kidding about Damian going through something." he repeated, "Problem is that he doesn't know what it is. You see, Damian had only recently started living with his father; and his mother had strict rules about what Damian should and shouldn't feel." Bruce might have been emotionally stunted, but his was brought on by past traumas. As for Damian..."What he's going through, he would have been punished because the emotion would have been considered a sign of weakness."

Hinata's eyes were wide with shock and even a hint of anger, and Dick didn't blame her. During the time that Damian has came to live at Wayne Manor, Dick had dedicated whatever time he had to show Damian that it was okay to be vulnerable, to show sadness and love. He dount it was getting to the boy, but Dick wasn't going to give up.

"So what is he going through that he doesn't understand?" Hinata questioned. Again, Dick tapped his cup and then decided to take a giant gulp from it. What the hell...

"He has a crush on you," Dick gave off an awkward smile. Hinata's eyes went from concern to confusion before his eyes, "And he doesn't even know what a crush is."  
>Hinata blinked as the hot chocolate tilted slightly in her hand. She opened her mouth, held it open for a few seconds, and then closed them. Her pupils went to the lower left side corner in thought. Dick took another sip of his hot chocolate, kind of wishing it was alcohol.<p>

"I really should have noticed it." she finally admitted.

"Unless you live with him, you always think Damian's just irritable," Dick explained a bit further, "He doesn't know what he's feeling exactly, so it's frustrating him. Add to the fact that I'm dating you..."

"I understand," Hinata pointed to a nearby bench. Dick nodded in understanding and followed the young woman. After sitting on the cool wood, Dick waited for Hinata to go on, "Have you talked to him about this?"

Dick let out a breath, "I've tried. Several times, but he definitely has his father's stubborness and won't even let me in his room."

"What about his father?" Dick held back a snort.

"I don't think Bruce is the type to handle something like this. He never really had to deal with something like this when it came to me or my younger brothers, but considering Damian's upbringing..."

Again, Hinata nodded in understanding before taking a sip of her hot chocolate, "Would it help if I were to talk to him?"

"To be honest, I don't know," Dick admitted as he stared at his cooled drink, "It could help, or Damian could blow up. He won't do so in front of you, though."

Hinata bit her lower lip as she wirled her cup in her hands. Dick wouldn't deny that the gesture made her cute, and how she was treating her lower lip was making them a bit more kissable. Instantly he shook his head. They were discussing a serious issue; his male urges could take backseat.

"My first year as a teacher, and already a student has a crush on me," Hinata said as she took a sip of her drink, "I thought this would be more of problem if I did secondary education."  
>"If that's the case, you would have probably had the same problem, but different Wayne," Hinata raised an eyebrow. Dick gave off a playful smile, "Tim's in high school."<p>

Hinata couldn't surpress her smile as she leaned more onto Dick's shoulder. A bit jolted by the sudden movement, Dick couldn't help the slight red growing on his cheeks. Yet another thing he enjoyed about seeing this girl.

"And I won't deny that I can see where the little guy's coming from," Dick placed the forgotten drink next to him and then wrapped his arm around Hinata's waste. He leaned more into her hair and began to whisper, "I wasn't kidding about how beautiful you were the first day we met."  
>Hinata gave him a soft punch on his chest, "Why do I think you told every girl you met that same line."<br>"Because I do, and only because it's true," Hinata gave him another soft punch, both of them laughing.

"Nice to know you think so of me," Hinata replied as she tilted her head upwards and gave Dick a gentle kiss on the cheek, "And I'm pretty sure you're use to having women tell you that you're rather handsome."

"Oh, only every female I've ever met as well as several teen girl magazines and their listings of sexiest bachelors."

"Are you before or after Bruce Wayne?"  
>Dick gave a bit of a tickle to Hinata's side, "Depends on the age group." again, they laughed.<p>

The two sat there for another half an hour and watched other couples and the occasional jogger and dog walker walk by. Dick took the opportunity to just sneak quick kisses to Hinata's head and forehead, which was replied by a pinch on his side and giggles. He had to admit that he had never done something to sweet and childish with any of the girls he ever dated. Usually the interactions were just blunt and more for adults.

Soon enough the cold was getting to both of them and it was getting dark, so Dick's paranoia instincts kicked in. He checked his phone. Patrol was going to be early tonight since Bruce needed him to help follow a lead on a possibly major weapon smuggling ring. Damian was going to be partnered with him. Better chance than anything.

"Hey, let me drive you home," Dick said as he ran his fingers through her hair, "It's getting late, and I have a family function to get to."

Hinata nodded, her eyes clearing showing that the cold air was lulling her to sleep. She looked absolutely adorable. Arms around her shoulder, Dick led Hinata, stopping by a trashcan to throw away their unfinished hot chocolates, to his car and held back a laugh when Hinata was already falling asleep as he sat her in the passenger's seat. When he was in the driver's seat, Dick started the car and turned the radio to something a bit soothing as he drove. The sun was mostly hiding behind the skyscrappers that made Gotham's skyline, giving it a dark beauty that made Dick understand just a bit more why people stayed in this dangerous city. When Dick thought about it, he had wondered why Hinata chose to teach in this school of all places. She graduated in the top ten percent at Hudson University, and had received positive reviews as a student teacher. Why would she want to stay in a city like this when she had so much potential. Dick made a note to ask her that next time.

Driving into one of the better neighborhoods, Dick looked over the line of apartments buildings lining the street stopped by the occasional house. No one was out besides the one dog-walker. When Dick parked outside a white apartment building, he turned to the girl sleeping lightly against the window that he was pretty sure was cold.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty," Dick whispered as he reached out and touched Hinata's cheek. Hinata groaned, giving Dick a short glare that then melted into a slight smile.

Dick shook his head as he shut off the engine before telling Hinata who was moving to open the door to stay put. He laughed at the confused look on her face before getting out on his side and walking over to her side, smirking as he opened the door.

"I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I didn't," he explained as he helped Hinata out and then led her to her door. Dick ignored the curiosity telling him that he had yet to see the inside of Hinata's apartment. Hinata had been inside his, and only for cups of coffee. They still hadn't gotten past first base.

"Don't worry about Dami," Dick said and let out a short bark of laugh when Hinata raised an eyebrow at Hinata's expression after using Damian's nickname, "Tonight he has no choice but to talk with me. The function is more of bonding time."

Hinata's expression still showed confusion but she nooded. Dick gave her a quick kiss on the lips and told her good night. He watched as Hinata opened the door, said good night to him, and then went inside. Once the door clicked closed, Dick let out an apprehensive sigh and left.

Later on while patrolling outside the docks, Dick- dressed as Nightwing- crouched on the ledge and kept a close eye on his surroundings. Not too far from him was Damian dress in his Robin costume and being eeirely quiet. Seriously, he didn't even argue Bruce's decision to put the two together or when Tim made a smart remark about his attitude.

Throwing out the rule against using real names on the field, Dick looked at youngest brother and noted the completely focused expression, but lack of usual bored scowl that he always wore when he had to be "babysat" as he once put it.

"Dami, we need to talk and since I apparently can't come within ten feet of you..."

"Shove it, Grayson," Damian hissed. Dick sighed.

"Damian, I know about your feelings for Hinata," he flinched when he realized that he used her first name. He watched Damian's scowl starting to form, "It's clear as day you don't want me seeing her, but I doubt you know why."

"Of course I do Grayson," Damian whipped his head around, his eyes buring through the domino mask on his face and trying to burn Dick, "I know that you're a womanizer who isn't afraid to jump on a girl if the opportunity presents itself. I also know you only asked her out to spite me."  
>Again, Dick flinched. In a way, this was a good thing because it meant Damian was going back to his usual lovable, bratty self; but there was the underlying reason of why this was happening.<p>

"I didn't ask her out to spite you, why would I do that exactly?"

"Simple, you knew that I respect her..."  
>"Respect, Dami, that's what you think it is?" Dick held back the snort that wanted to come out.<p>

"Of course, why else would I care that she's on your list of women you want to slep with?"

Dick pinched the bridge of his nose, "Okay, first, Bruce needs to give you that special talk soon, and secondly; Ms. Hyuuga and I haven't even gone beyond kissing."  
>"Tt." Damian said, his tone showing he wasn't convinced.<br>"And also, I doubt you wouldn't act this way for someone you just respect. Do you get this way when a woman comes onto Bruce? Irritatable, frustrated, but also embarssed?"  
>Damian didn't say anything as his head drifted down. He was thinking. Dick wouldn't deny he also had to resist the urge to roll his eyes whenever a woman came onto to Bruce and even him when Bruce turned them down, but he doubt he would ever feel those rush of emotions. He did when he saw a jock flirt with Barbara back in middle school or when he saw Roy flirt with Donna while on a Titans mission- although he would never admit it to either of them.<p>

"No," Damian admitted in a low whisper.

"Then it's not because you respect her," Dick explained as he glanced back to the docks. Everything was quiet, "And it's perfectly understandable at your age to feel what you feeling."

Damian's glare was once more focused on him, "And what exactly am I feleling, Grayson?"

Dick held back the teasing smile he knew would give Damian when this day came. The subject became something playful with most normal kids to something serious with the kid in front of him, "You have a crush, Damian. Or attraction."

Damian gave him an utterly confused expression.

**Let me hear those vocal cords**


End file.
